


10 Drabbles

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 14 Drabble Tree, Game of Cards phase 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  1. **He'll make it. (148) Oliver/Felicity [Arrow]**
  2. **"You could have told me," she said. (145) Barry/Iris [The Flash]**
  3. **It wasn't enough. (121) Sara [Legends of Tomorrow]**
  4. **“Are you okay?” (221) Barry/Iris [The Flash]**
  5. **"Did you sleep?" (243) Oliver/Felicity [Arrow]**
  6. **“Are you sure about this?” (208) Barry/Iris [The Flash]**
  7. **They'd never tell. (161) Sara, Snart [Legends of Tomorrow]**
  8. **But he came home alone. (118) Oliver/Felicity [Arrow]**
  9. **He’s pissed because he’s in love with you. (129) Oliver/Felicity, John Diggle [Arrow]**
  10. **As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake. (132) Barry/Iris [The Flash]**




	2. He'll make it.

Felicity couldn’t believe they were doing this again. That he was doing this again. Dying.

“John?” Felicity looked up into Diggle’s grim face. “Maybe we should take him to the hospital.”

“And say what? Oliver Queen, candidate for mayor, got in a sword fight with the head of the league of assassins?” Diggle shook his head. “I don’t think that can be good for his campaign.”

“I don’t care about the campaign. I don’t want him to die. I need him. I love him.” Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. “We can’t do this here. He needs more than a medic.”

“Felicity, he’ll make it. You know Oliver. He’s too stubborn to die.” Diggle checked the leads on the heart monitor again.

Felicity held on to Oliver’s hand. One of these days, Oliver was going to run out of lives and not even his stubbornness would keep him alive.    


	3. "You could have told me,"

Barry leaned against the desk at Star Labs and looked at his feet. He didn’t dare look up at Iris. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

Iris was the one who broke the silence. "You could have told me," she said. “I would have understood, Barry.”

Barry shook his head without looking up. “I couldn’t. Even when I was still with Patty, it was right there.” Barry looked up at her with wet eyes. “It was right here in my heart. I still love you, Iris. I don’t think I will ever stop loving you.”

Iris took a step closer and wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I know and I won’t ever stop loving you.”

Barry took a chance and reached for her. She came easily into his arms. He whispered as he leaned over to kiss her. “Never stop.”        


	4. It wasn't enough.

Sara sat down in one of the private compartments when she came back to the ship. She looked down at the dress that she was wearing. It was splattered with blood. She held out her hands and looked at them. They were covered in blood as well and they were shaking.

_Blood lust._ That was what Thea had called it.

Sara ripped the dress off of her body and wiped the blood off her hands on it. She walked into the bathroom to the sink to wash the rest of the night from her body.

She had killed several men tonight. It wasn't enough. The blood lust was still there just as strong as the day she came back to life. Sara didn’t think anything would ever make it go away.   


	5. “Are you okay?”

Iris sat down next to Barry on the sofa. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Barry plastered a smile on his face. “You’re the one with the newly found little brother. I should be asking you if you’re okay.”

Iris leaned her head on his shoulder. “It’s just that you seem distant lately. There is still a place for you here. You’re family too.”

Barry nodded. “I know it just feels strange. I’m not sure what my place is now. Joe has a son of his own.”

“You know, he will always consider you his son too. He raised you, Barry. That means something to him.” Iris sat up and reached for his hand but Barry moved it away. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” Barry looked at her. “What am I to you? Are you my sister or the girl I have been in love with all my life?”

“You’re Barry.” Iris put her hands on his cheeks. “I have never felt like your sister, have I?”

Barry grinned. “Nope.”

“So, that must mean I’m your good friend that you’ve loved for a long time.” Iris smiled back at him.

“Yeah.” Barry reached out and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a stranger.”

Iris rubbed his back. “Just don’t do it anymore. Okay?”

Barry pulled back. “I promise.”


	6. "Did you sleep?"

Felicity stretched and reached out for Oliver but his side of the bed was empty and it was cold. She pushed herself up and looked around but he wasn’t in the room with her.

“Oliver!” Felicity called out. She was sure that he wouldn’t just leave without telling her. Since the accident he had made sure someone was there at the loft to help her if she needed it.

She was just about to call out again when Oliver came to the open doorway.

“Do you need something?” Oliver looked exhausted.

“Did you sleep?” Felicity reached out for him.

Oliver walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. “As much as I ever do.”

Felicity caressed his face. “I’m sorry if I gave you another nightmare.”

Oliver looked confused. “You can’t give me nightmares.”

Felicity took a breath. “When I was shot, I know you were scared for me. That was a nightmare.”

“I don’t want to lose you. Oliver took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. “I made coffee. I can have your breakfast ready in a few minutes.”

“No. Just lay back down and we can just stay in bed today like we used to.” Felicity patted the bed beside her.

Oliver nodded and climbed over her to his side of the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Felicity lay back down and watched him as he relaxed. Soon they were both asleep.  


	7. “Are you sure about this?”

“Are you sure about this?” Barry used his speed to unlock the door to the warehouse.  

“Trust me Barry. This will only take a second.” Iris looked around the corner. “I just need to get a few photos and then we can go.”

The door came open and Barry went in first. “I still don’t think this is a good idea. We should wait until morning.”

“If we wait, it will give them a chance to clean up their mess. We have to do it now.” Iris took the cameral out of her bag. She started to take pictures.

“Hurry up, Iris. I don’t like this place.” Barry looked around at the boxes and crates of chemicals sitting in the warehouse.

“I’m all done.” Iris put the camera back in her bag.

There was a noise somewhere in the corner of the warehouse. A guard came around the corner with a flashlight.  

“That’s it. We are getting out of here.” Barry grabbed her and left. He stopped in front of the CCPN building.

“Thanks Barry.” Iris pushed her hair out of her face.

“Let’s not do this again anytime soon.” Barry grinned. “I don’t really like breaking and entering.”

Iris gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Promise.”  


	8. They'd never tell.

Sara sat cross-legged on the floor in her room. She looked over at Snart with a grin on her face. “What are you doing in here, Leonard?”

“I’m looking for a place to crash.” Snart sniffed the air. “Is something burning? I smell smoke.”

Sara shook her head. “Nope. Nothing burning here.”

“Sara, are you smoking something illegal?” Snart gave her a smirk.  “Don’t lie. I can smell it.”

“Want some.” Sara pulled a lit joint from behind her back. “I stole it from Marty.”

“The old guy has weed?” Snart arched an eyebrow at her.

“No. When we went to the past, I took from young Marty.” Sara took a puff and held it out to him.

He sat down on the floor and took the joint from her. “Rip is going to give us hell. What if the others catch us?”

“They'd never tell. They would probably crash our party.” Sara took the joint from him. “Are you going to tell Rip?”

“Never.” Snart grinned.   


	9. But he came home alone.

This was supposed to be a happy time. They were supposed be together celebrating tonight. They had just got engaged.  

But he came home alone.

Oliver came in the front door and sunk into the sofa. He looked at his hands. There was still blood on them. Her blood.

Oliver was still in shock. He took a deep breath and shook off the stunned feeling. He had to get out there and do something. He couldn’t just sit there.

When he finds Darhk, he is going to kill him for hurting Felicity. He was going to find every ghost and make them tell him where Darhk was.

Tonight was going to be a very long and bloody night.


	10. He’s pissed because he’s in love with you.

Oliver slammed the door as he left the lair. He seemed more on edge than usual.

“What is wrong with him?” Felicity glared at the door.

“Felicity, I don’t know how you can be so smart and be so dumb at the same time.” John laughed.

“What are you talking about?” Felicity looked confused.

“He’s jealous.” John grinned. “He doesn’t get like that when you talk to me. He only gets that way when you talk to other men.”  

“So why is he so pissed?” Felicity asked.

“He’s pissed because he’s in love with you.” John laughed again. “How is it that you don’t see it?”

“I don’t know.” Felicity frowned as she looked at the closed door.

“You love him too, don’t you?” John finally realized her secret.     


	11. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake.

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Barry looked down at the floor.

“Why would I hate you, Barry?” Iris looked at him. She could tell that whatever it was, it was bothering him. “I don’t think you could do anything that would make me hate you.”

“Eddie knew I was the Flash before I told you.” Barry looked up and winced at the look she was giving him. As soon as he said it, he knew it was a mistake.

“So Dad and Eddie knew but you didn’t think you should tell me too.” Iris looked like she was going to cry.

“I’m sorry. I told you that you would hate me.” Barry looked at the floor again.

Iris walked out of the room. She just couldn’t be around him now.   


End file.
